Fandoming
by Bang Phi
Summary: Kim Jongdae sangat mengidolakan Kim Suho, sedangkan Kim Minseok sangat mengidolakan Lay Zhang. Ketika idola keduanya dikabarkan tengah berkencan, bagaimana reaksi Jongdae yang tengah pedekate ke Minseok? Pertahanin bias atau gebetan? / Boy x Boy / Goodbye eyd / Nonbaku! / AU! / Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin


FFN

 ** _= Dunia Fandoming =_**

 ** _by Bang Phi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kim Jongdae sangat mengidolakan Kim Suho, sedangkan Kim Minseok sangat mengidolakan Lay Zhang. Ketika idola keduanya dikabarkan tengah berkencan, bagaimana reaksi Jongdae yang tengah pedekate ke Minseok?_

 _Pertahanin bias atau gebetan?_

Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin

CBX | Humor, Drama | T | One-shot

Cast milik Tuhan dan couple mereka masing-masing(?)  
Author hanya pinjam nama dan pemilik dari cerita nggak keruan ini aja

Warning : Boy x Boy | Goodbye eyd | Hi typo(s) | AU

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas 1-4 biasanya memang terbagi kalau sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Beberapa lari ke kantin, ke kamar kecil, dan beberapa tetap duduk di kelas menunggu kantin agak sepi dulu atau memang membawa bekal. Namun, berbeda dengan yang lain, duo cogans yang duduk semeja itu malah _update_ bias.

" _Oh my GOD!_ " pekik Baekhyun dengan ponsel di genggamannya, dia menutupi mulutnya sambil menatap Jongdae yang duduk di sebelahnya tak percaya.

Jongdae hanya melirik sedikit, dia baru mau memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Artikel yang diteriakkan Baekhyun _up_ tepat saat dia baru saja mematikan ponselnya, sih, jadi dia nggak tahu.

"Apa lagi, _eh?_ " tanya Jongdae memberi respon.

"Suho dan Lay bakal meranin _Dear Danur_ versi Korea-China! Gilakkk!"

Oke, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya siapa kedua orang yang beradu akting dalam sebuah drama terbaru besutan TvN sehingga Baekhyun berhasil membuat Jongdae ikutan jejeritan _fangirl_ mendengar berita itu.

Dia adalah penyanyi solo kesayangan Jongdae, si Kim Suho itu. Dan Lay Zhang adalah aktor pendatang baru dari agensi hiburan terbesar China yang beberapa bulan lalu digosipkan berkencan dengan Suho.

"Mereka gila!" Jongdae mengumpat. "Mereka nggak peduli dengan gosip yang beredar, ya? Gimana bisa mereka dengan santainya malah menjadi pasangan main! Wah, _sesange_. Nggak Suho, Lay, agensi mereka dan TvN benar-benar gila,"

"Tidak, Jongdaeya. Ada yang lebih besar dibalik hal ini," Baekhyun menepuk pundak Jongdae, raut wajahnya mengiba.

Jongdae menatapnya _horror_ , "A-apa? Apa lagi yang lebih parah dari ini?"

"Penyebab pertengkaran lu dengan Kim Minseok, adalah gosip antara Lay dan Suho,"

 _Deg!_

Jongdae mendadak keringetan, bibir melengkungnya agak memucat. Rasanya aliran darahnya tersumbat dan jantungnya terhenti—alay woy.

Kilasan balik terputar di kepalanya teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Saat itu, Jongdae ingin mengajak Minseok jalan setelah galau berat mendengar gosip tentang idolanya.

.

"Nggak mau!" tolak Minseok dari seberang telepon.

"Lho, kenapa? Ayolah, hyung, aku lagi suntuk. Ingin melihat wajahmu, hyungg~"

"Kamu bilang kamu fans berat Suho,"

Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Iya, memang. Tapi sengefans apa aku ke Suho, aku lebih suka hy—"

"Aku fans Lay!"

Ha?

"Sejak Lay digosipkan berkencan dengan Suho, penggemarnya langsung membrutal dengan menyerang Lay. Aku bisa sabar kalau kalian menyerang di akun media sosialnya, tapi kalian juga menyerang Lay secara fisik dan itu keterlaluan! Songong banget ih, mentang-mentang senior—"

"Eh, situ Lay Zhang juga belagu amat sih, baru pendatang baru aja udah soksoan deketin Suho! Ga level kita kali, bocah! Makanya kalo ga mau dijelek-jelekin, diam aj—"

 _Tuuut tuut_

Jongdae terdiam, jakunnya bergerak menelan ludah gugup saat ia dapat melihat jelas nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya dan kesadarannya kembali. Tangannya gemetar, kemudian berusaha menelepon Minseok kembali. Tapi panggilan itu tidak pernah tersambung.

.

Habis, idolanya dikatai sengit gitu, gimana Jongdae tidak terpancing emosi. Tapi _jinjja yeorobun_ , Jongdae berasa lagi berhadapan dengan seorang antis Suho waktu itu, makanya dia secara naluriah sebagai seorang _fan_ langsung membela Suho begitu mendengar _bashing_. Yang dia kalap, kenyataan bahwa orang yang berbicara di seberang sambungan telepon adalah gebetannya.

Jongdae berjuang untuk mendapatkan Minseok lagi—meski biasa juga cuman digantungin, sih : bawain martabak, mocca bbang, cappuccino; beliin Lay _Goods_ ; ngajakin nonton film Lay; sok _update_ status tentang drama baru Lay; semua, deh. Tapi semua itu percuma. Karena satu-satunya cara agar marah Minseok ke Jongdae reda hanya dengan redanya gosip antara Lay Zhang dan Kim Suho.

Sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian itu. Minseok yang biasanya segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya kalau Jongdae memasuki kantin, perlahan sudah mulai mau makan bareng lagi dengan Jongdae. Chatnya juga mulai dibales, akun sudah dibuka blokirnya. Kemarin bahkan juga Minseok sudah mau ngelike foto Suho di ig Jongdae meski di sekolah mereka masih belum bisa bicara banyak.

Tapi sekarang malah datang kejadian seperti ini. Jongdae bisa apaa!

Itu saja terjadi ketika Lay dan Suho hanya digosipkan berpacaran, dimana interaksi keduanya bahkan belum terlalu keliatan. Nah, sekarang mereka jelas-jelas main drama bareng, dimana momen keduanya akan terbongkar dan menambah kedekatan mereka berdua juga. Ini mah, nunggu dramanya kelar dulu baru marahnya Minseok reda!

"Sudahlah, Dae. Ikhlasin aja Suho, demi gebetan lo,"

"Nggak. _No Suho, no life_. Berhenti mencintai Suho, berarti mati di dunia fandoming. Meski hidup di dunia nyata, sama aja gw udah mati, Baek,"

"...Emang kalo ikhlasin Minseok demi Suho, lu bisa?"

Jongdae mesem.

"ANJER! JANGAN BILANG LU BENERAN MIKIR KE SANA!" Baekhyun spontan nabok Jongdae.

"B AJA KALI BAEK! GW CUMAN BECANDA!"

"JANGAN DUSTA! JELAS TAMPANG LO TADI NGEIKHLASIN BANGET!"

"Habis—Suho udah kaya separo hidup gue. Dan Minseok belom jadi siapa-siapa gue, Baek," Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya, bingung harus memilih siapa.

Asal kalian tahu, Suho itu sangat berarti bagi Jongdae. Suho memberi keceriaan di hari Jongdae yang muram; hanya dengan memandang wajah Suho saja sudah membuat Jongdae bahagia, senyum-senyum sendiri; menghiasi _wallpaper, lock screen, screen saver, display/profile picture,_ beranda/ _time line_ / _home line_ ; membuka dunia _fandoming, fanboying, fanfiction, fudanshi_ ; berteman, bersahabat, menyayangi, menjadi satu keluarga fandom; menghormati kerja keras para _fansite noona_ ; poster yang mewarnai dinding kamarnya; memahami arti pengorbanan dengan membeli album, konser, _oppa goods, brand_ yang diendorsekan dan dipakai oppa, makanan yang diendorsekan dan dimakan oppa, tempat yang didatangi oppa; semuanya Jongdae dapatkan dari satu orang : Kim Suho, idolanya.

Coba dibandingkan dengan Kim Minseok : memberi kesempatan berupa harapan palsu; tidak mau melepas Jongdae tapi tidak mau menolaknya juga; melukai hati Jongdae dengan ketidakpastian hubungan ini; oh, cukuplah Jongdae jelek-jelekin gebetan sendiri.

"Sok drama lo, bias tau lo idup aja kaga,"

"Tau! Suho hyung tau kok! Gue pernah dinotice ya, sama Suho! Gue pernah ketemu dia nggak sengaja di Hongdae dan mintain tanda tangan—nggak dikasih sih, dan pas kita ketemu lagi di _fansa_ dia langsung inget gue!" balas Jongdae. Dia udah 7 tahun jadi fans Suho, ya. Jangan salah kalian anggap dia tidak pernah dinotice. "Bahkan di _fansa_ dia langsung minta maaf dan kasih gue topi yang dia pake hari itu. Aah, hyung gue emang, _PERFEC!_ "

"Issh kok gw mau ngatain lo malah jadi ngiri, ya, anjir. Gue belom pernah dinotice Kyungsoo," balas Baekhyun sirik. "Tapi untung gua ga jombs,"

"Diem lo, bajret. LDRan sama tiang jemuran aja bangga,"

"Jadi lo gimana, coeg? Lo pilih Minseok, apa Suho?"

Jongdae terdiam. Seriusan dia tidak berharap terlalu jauh, kalau dia dan Minseok bisa sama seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—yang bisa sampe pacaran karena sama-sama mengidolakan Do Kyungsoo. Bahwa Minseok sebenarnya juga penggemar Suho. Atau Minseok harusnya bukan penggemar Lay aja deh. Atau seminimal mungkin, meski dia penggemar Lay juga, paling nggak Minseok nggak perlu ngamuk soal hubungan Suho dan Lay. Nggak perlu ngantis Suho juga sampe terus benci sama Jongdae.

Kalau seperti ini sih, sudahlah digantungin lama, ditambah lagi ntar dia ngata-ngatain Suho. Kan rasanya Minseok di mata Jongdae jadi jelek banget.

Kim Jongdae sayang banget kok, sama Kim Minseok. Dia beneran suka sama kunyuk yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Cowok imut sok gaul yang hobinya nongkrong cantik di kantin sekolah, yang sehari-harinya cuman berpakaian training. Dan sudah direstui bahkan didukung penuh oleh sobat terbaiknya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Gue.. Sayang banget sama Minseok. Tapi gue juga sayang Suho. Gue sayang keduanya, Baek,"

"Interupsi, lu sayang gue nggak?"

Jongdae mesem. "Lo orang pertama yang terlintas di kepala gue untuk dinikahin,"

 _"Heuu~ Nikah_ sama Suho aja sana,"

"Baek.. Pikir aja, deh. Memangnya apa salahnya sih, kalo Suho ma Lay beneran pacaran. Gue ikhlas aja tuh—apalagi author **;** A **;**. Kalo mereka pacaran, berarti mereka saling suka, kan? Lay adalah orang yang disayang dan sayang sama Suho. Toh, ujungnya Suho juga pasti bakal nikah, dan nggak sama gue juga. Gue sumpah, lebih ga ikhlas kalo Suho sampe nikah ma salah satu fans. Gue minta balikin tuh, semua aset hidupnya yang berasal dari gue—meski juga nggak seberapa," kata Jongdae sepanjang kali lebar lapangan bola.

Baekhyun, mengangkat bahu. Lalu bersandar di bahunya Jongdae, sambil men _scroll time line_ nya yang sejak tadi dianggurin.

"Iya, sih, Dae," balas Baekhyun kemudian. "Tapi nggak ada fans, idol juga akan tamat. Mungkin itu yang jadi dasar pemikiran fans bahwa idol adalah milik mereka. Bahwa kehidupan idol adalah punya fans, dan mereka merasa berhak mengatur segalanya,"

Jongdae menghembuskan napas panjang, "Tapi di atas sebagai seorang idol, Suho dan Lay juga manusia. Kalo Minseok beneran sayang Lay, harusnya dia ikhlas dong kalau Lay pacaran ma Suho. Gasalah kan ngeship SuLay,"

Baekhyun manggut-manggut. " _Matja_ , gue juga sering cerita, kan? Kalau gue sering debat Chanyeol soal itu. Chanyeol nggak terima gue nge _ship_ Kyungsoo sama Kim Kai. Karena menurut Chanyeol—Kyungsoo itu punya Chanyeol, dan Kim Kai punya Oh Sehun,"

"...Iya. Dan gue salut hubungan kalian masih bisa lanjut,"

"Makasih,"

" _Ya_ , Jongdaeya,"

Bukan hanya Jongdae yang dipanggil, Baekhyun juga ikutan menoleh karena dia mengenali suara itu. Suara yang aneh kalo bisa sampai terdengar di kelas ini, nyasar orangnya kali yak?

"Minseokie.. hyung?" Jongdae terkejut.

" _Heol_ , ketemu muka kamu baru sok panggil aku hyung. Tadi gosip bareng Baekhyun panggil nama doang," protes cowok yang kini duduk di kursi di depan meja Jongdae itu. "Aku udah di sini sejak tadi, nggak sadar? Seru kali gosipnya,"

"D-dengar semuanya? Dari mana?" tanya Baekhyun yang ikutan gugup bareng Jongdae.

"Sejak kamu teriak _oh my god_ —Samuel _style_ ," jawab Minseok menirukan ekspresi Baekhyun tadi, membuat Jongdae dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandangan.

 _Dari awal, Njir._ Keduanya mengumpat.

"Aku ke sini mau marah-marah, tadinya, karena baca artikel itu pas mau ke kantin. Tapi gajadi, setelah dengar semuanya. Mulai dari kamu lebih ikhlasin hyung, daripada Kim Suho—"

 _Glek!_ Jongdae menelan ludah.

"—sampai soal fans yang terlalu _over_ ke idolanya," kata Minseok. Perlahan dia menatap mata Jongdae, "Iya, aku salah soal itu. Apalagi gunain alasan fandom kita untuk tarik-ulur sama kamu,"

"H-hyung.."

Minseok tersenyum, manis banget sampai Jongdae diabetes di tempat. Sampe dia mengutuk dirinya, sok mau relain Minseok demi Suho. Taii amat, sebego-begonya Jongdae, sesayang-sayangnya Jongdae ke Suho, tapi ada _real life_ yang tetap harus dihadapi dan menyadarkannya bahwa dia sangat—

"Aku sayang sama kamu,"

Kim Jongdae. 17 tahun. Kelas 1 SMA. Dengan berani, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya mengungkapkan perasaan terdalamnya ke Kim Minseok.

Muka Minseok mulai merah—dia sebenarnya sudah tahu sejak lama perasaan Jongdae, dan perasaannya ke Jongdae pun juga sama. Tapi Minseok nggak mau terlihat mudah sama adik kelasnya ini, jadi dia sok nggak peka dan _mildang_ mulu.

Baekhyun sadar itu, jadi dia bisik-bisik ke Minseok, "Iyain aja lah hyung. Ntar nyesel lho, hyung, ditolak Jongdae gegara ngantis Suho—"

"Nanti, kalau _Dear Danur_ udah keluar, kita nonton bareng, ya," Minseok langsung buka suara, sebelum bisik-bisik Baekhyun kedengeran sama Jongdae.

"O-oh.. Oke," balas Jongdae. Lalu melambai pada Minseok yang memilih berpamitan, berjalan ke arah luar kelas. Aah, pernyataan cintanya lagi-lagi dikacangin. Sudah biasa, yang penting Minseok hyung tahu perasaannya.

Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar, Minseok berbalik. Ternyata dia kepikiran soal saran Baekhyun barusan. "J-jongdaeya,"

"Ya, hyung?"

" _Nae maeum soge, jeojang_ "

Setelah _aegyo_ super imut itu, Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok pun, resmi menyandang status berpacaran. Begitu juga dengan Lay dan Suho, yang nggak lama setelah syuting dimulai, mereka dengan berani mempublikasikan hubungan. Dan perdebatan Chanbaek mengenai OTP mereka, juga masih berlanjut.

.

.

 _~ FIN  
dengan indah~_

Diselipin beberapa kalimat yang lagi ngetrend belakangan—tapi udah basi juga karena kelamaan, wkwk. (Phi bikin ni ff early Mei, tapi gagal _up_ terus gegara bbg kendala/?)

Mind to review with _nae maeum soge jeojang_? **_=")_**

Ps. Phi ngebias Chen dgn Baekhyun sbg bias wrecker. Jangan heran saya jadi ngawur nyelipin Chenbaek momen ttg lamaran nikah di atas. Wkwk =V

Pss. Kalo dapet pencerahan/? next may be Chanbaek story about their OTP ****


End file.
